Kannon Bosatsu
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: On a class filed trip, Kagome and her classmates were kidnapped and taken to the makai by demons who hoped to make them work at a brothel. But not if Kagome can help it, she plans to make an escape with her classmates in tow. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho

I know this might have taken a while to actually post up here, seeing as I told all of you who read The Ninetailed Miko I would be starting another story. What can I say; I'm a lazy ass. Hopefully you'll like this crossover.

Chapter 1

The last thing Kagome remembered was going on a class trip with her classmates. Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and her, along with the rest of her classmates were visiting a local shrine; gathering information on a legend they were studying in class; and no, it was not the legend of the shikon. Anyway, as the group was exploring the forest area surrounding the shrine, demons appeared out of no where. It totally killed Kagome's theory of demons being extinct; seeing as they were some very real demons trying to kill her at the moment.

But before Kagome could do something productive, she was knocked out and everything went black.

Kagome was now currently staring at very grimy walls and a pair of cold cell bars in front of her. It was actually pretty hard to make out at first; she supposed the demon who knocked her out had hit her a little too hard.

The walls looked as if they hadn't been washed in months. Hell, they probably haven't been washed in years. The little voice in Kagome's head was telling her that it didn't matter if it was dirty, it was a jail cell (or at least a cell meant to keep her captive), it's not like anyone was actually supposed to clean it. Hell, whoever put her in her was probably ordered to not clean the cell.

As if the walls weren't dirty enough, there appeared to be what she supposed was blood on the jail cells; probably meant as a warning to those who were unfortunate enough to end up here that they didn't tolerate shit around here.

The ground wasn't any better.

She didn't know what was littering it, but it was not pleasant feeling. Along with dirt and grime, she supposed what was old remnants of feces was mixed up with it. And lets not forget the oh so wonderful blood. It seemed to be a favorite of the interior decorator.

"Kagome, are you awake?"

Ayumi, along with all her other friends, were huddled close together next to her. They looked horrible. All the girls complexions were extremely pale, there hair was a mess, and there clothes looked as if they experienced a hurricane.

But most of all they looked lost; lost, helpless, and scared.

These girls were never meant to be exposed to these kinds of conditions. They were brought up as any other normal human was; blind to the cold reality of the world, the reality that demons really exist, the reality that bad things can happen and will happen, the reality that your best friend could betray in a second. The reality that none of them knew existed, and should never have to have been exposed to.

It was then that Kagome decided that she would have to be their light; their light to lead the way in dark times. She has after all been exposed to these kinds of conditions many times; with her being the main target for kidnappings. Being kidnapped had become an everyday occurrence to her.

Kagome would have to be the one to lead all of these people out of here. To help them escape.

Its times like these that Kagome was glad that she was trained by Sesshomaru, the master of all things perfect. Way back when, well technically some 500 years ago, Kagome, surprisingly, was able to make friends with the cold Taiyoukai. It started out weird, as all things do, with them being exact opposites and all. But eventually they got the hang of it. Sesshomaru and she now consider each other kin; brother and sister. Then one day Sesshomaru saw how much she sucked when it came to close-range combat and ordered that she was to be training under him from then on out.

Those were the worst two years of her life.

First, she would have to get up at the break of dawn; she was never a morning person, and she would be forced to go without breakfast and train till noon. Training consisted of fighting nonstop, with multiple weapons and fists. After a brief lunch, Kagome would again endure this training till dinner, which started at eight at night. After dinner she would be able to relax and sleep, and when she woke, it would all start over again.

It may have been torturous, but the results were very much welcomed.

"Yes, I'm awake. Are you guys ok?"

The girls looked as if they were going to cry, and in fact, they did. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, along with multiple other girls, raced over to her and started to cry all over her. Kagome heard a few muffled "I'm scared", "I don't want to die", and "I want my mommy". If this wasn't a life or death situation, it would have been comical. She had to calm these girls down; panicking wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"You guys calm down. Everything's going to be all right. I have a plan to get us out of here, but you have to be brave and do exactly as I say, got it?"

To be honest, Kagome didn't have a plan at all. But for the sake of keeping her friends calm, she would pretend she did.

The girls looked up at Kagome and nodded their heads in agreement while drying their tears in the process. If anyone could get them out of this situation, it would be Kagome. So after releasing Kagome, the girls moved back to sit along the wall once again, awaiting Kagome's orders.

"Now, I want you guys to stay here after I find a weak spot in the bars. I'm going to scout on ahead and find a way out. Once I find our escape route, I'll come back for you, got it?"

The girls once again nodded their heads in agreement and huddled together for warmth, waiting till Kagome returned. Kagome got up from her position on the floor and made her way over to the bars. From far away they looked like any normal cell door that you would find in a jail, but on closer inspection, the bars were imbued with pretty strong youki; probably a precaution for the humans. Even if a human knew how to escape a normal holding cell, the youki would prevent them from passing.

But whoever these demons were, forgot that humans can also have powers; no matter how rare it is in this day and age. In Kagome's case, she had her miko powers. It would make quick work of this jail cell. Considering how effective it was against youkai and there youki.

The only problem was that her friends, along with her classmates, were a few feet away from her. Kagome had to figure out a way to break through the jail cell, without letting them find out she had miko powers. That would lead to a bunch of unwanted questions.

If only she had something to transfer her powers into; something small enough to pick the lock with.

_That's it!_

"Hey. Do any of you have a bobby pin I could borrow?"

(A.N.: a bobby pin is one of those metal hair clip things, right? I never use them so I wouldn't know. xD)

Ayumi came over to Kagome and handed her the bobby pin that was holding her hair back a while ago. She would help Kagome in anyway she could, even if she had to mess up her hair to do it.

"Thanks."

Kagome took the bobby pin and twisted it so that it would end up being straight. Turning away from her classmates so that her back was facing them, Kagome sent some of her miko powers into the pin and inserted it into the lock of the jail cell door. Being as discrete as she could, Kagome transferred her powers from the pin to the jail cell, turning the lock, along with most of the area surrounding it, to ash.

Kagome just hoped that her classmates wouldn't take notice of it.

Coincidentally hiding the hole in the jail cell with her body, Kagome turned once again to her classmates.

"Ok. I'm going to go and scout the area now. You guys just stay put, alright?"

After checking to make sure everyone promised they wouldn't try venturing out on their own, Kagome slid out of the jail cell and took a look around. The area outside of the holding cell wasn't any better then the cell itself. It consisted of four dirt walls that were covered in all kinds of grime. Judging that the walls were made of mostly dirt and stone, and considering how cold it was in here, Kagome assumed that they were underground.

Surprisingly, there weren't any guards keeping watch over them; better for Kagome that way. At least she didn't have to go against a demon at the get-go.

On the far wall there was a sword help up by a few hooks. She supposed that was for the guards to use against the prisoners if they ever escaped. Kagome walked over to the sword and picked it up off of the wall. If she was going to try and escape from here, she was going to need a weapon. Her friends would be surprised to find out that she actually knew how to use it. The sword itself was a little heavy, but it would have to do the job.

Feeling out with her powers, Kagome was surprised to find out that this area was swarming with demons. In fact, the only human auras she felt at the moment were those of her classmates and herself. Luckily for her, the demons power levels were nothing compared to those in the feudal era. These demons were scum compared to demons like Sesshomaru and Naraku. They hardly had any power at all. She didn't think they were very smart either.

Or it could just be that these demons were considered strong in there terms, and demons like Sesshomaru, Naraku, and herself, though she isn't demon, were just overly powerful. Kagome just hoped these demons ego's weren't as big as there population was.

Now how was she going to go about this? She could just kill all those in her way without any trouble. After all, any one who dares to harm those under her protection will pay. And by kidnapping her classmates and herself, they have signed their own death sentence; death by her hands.

Kagome cautiously made her way over to the door. Once she got there, Kagome felt out to count how many demons were outside of the door. There were two demons standing guard right outside the door, another two demons a little further past them, and about three demons at the end of the hall; at least what she suspected was a hall, considering their positions. Kagome surmised that surprising them first would be the best way to getting the upper hand.

Kagome picked up a rock and threw it at one of the chairs, affectively knocking it over. That should be enough to lure the guards in here. Hiding behind the door after it flung open, Kagome waited for the right moment to attack.

The guards stormed into the room and inspected the area. All that seemed to be out of place was a chair, how it managed to get toppled over, they didn't know. They assumed one of the humans might have gotten out and tried to escape, well they would teach those rotten humans.

Before the demons had a chance to open the cell door, Kagome flew out of her hiding place and quietly, but swiftly cut the first demons head off. Without wasting any time, she ran towards the next demon and severed his torso. By this time, the demons that were still alive noticed the attack and tried to defend themselves, but it didn't last for long. Soon enough Kagome was standing in the middle of a pile of the demons remains. The only thing that would alert you to who the culprit was, were a few blood spatters that managed to land on Kagome's clothes and face.

Unfortunately, for Kagome's classmates, the ambush had been right in front of their cell. They had witnessed everything, and they were speechless; on the verge of terrified. The girl that they knew, the girl who was supposed to be sick and weak, had just mercilessly killed those…monsters without a second thought. The Kagome they saw was a killer; a ruthless killer.

Kagome expected the stunned faces of her classmates. It's not everyday humans see someone kill somebody else. But, in her world, it was a normal occurrence. She has taken so many lives, demon or not, that she starts to question her supposed innocence. It's gotten to the point in time that she actually enjoys the thrill of the chase and the kill. All of this is necessary for her to survive in the world she lives in.

Steeling her eyes, Kagome looked her classmates in the eyes.

"Killing is going to become a natural occurrence from now on. These demons care not whether we live or die, they could always kidnap more. In order for us to survive, we have to kill those who threaten our existence. I will be the only one doing the killing, seeing as I am trained to kill. There is no other way of escape. Do you understand?"

If possible her classmates looked even more terrified and lost; but non-the-less, her classmates slowly nodded their heads in agreement, though they may not fully understand. With one last look at her class mates, Kagome made her way out into the hall, steeling herself and her emotions, preparing for the battle that was sure to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. They are just too dam expensive.

Hello everyone. Your all thinking "what the hell took so long?" I know. I also get agitated when people fail to update on a regular basis. The main reason for that is that I have to be in the right mood to write and it doesn't come that often. But for all of your sakes, I'll try to write down something everytime I get an idea, mood or not.

But anyway, here's another chapter of my original story…

Kannon Bosatsu: Chapter 2

Once Kagome stepped out of the room that held the cell her classmates were in she was charged at by the remaining demons that were further down the hall; they most likely heard the commotion and came to check what it was about. Time seemed to slow down as the demons got closer and closer. Her senses heightened and she became more aware of all ill intent directed at her. She took up the stance that was ingrained into her conscious by many training sessions with Sesshomaru. Just as the first demon swung his mace, Kagome dodged to the left and slashed at the demons side. While the first demon staggered back the second demon took his turn to attack. Unlike his comrade, the second demon had a sword similar to the one Kagome had at the moment. The demon slashed out horizontally at Kagome, hoping to sever her torso. His attack missed when Kagome leaned back and then back flipped out of the way as the sword passed over her. Once she was back on her feet again, Kagome charged at the second demon. Once close enough, Kagome slashed from his right shoulder down to the left side of his hip and repeated the action staring from his left shoulder down to the right side of his hip. While the second demon fell to his demise, the first demon thought he could catch Kagome unaware by coming at her from behind. Just as he was about to hit the side of her head with his mace, Kagome bent her knees and squatted down, effectively dodging the demons swing. She braced her right hand on the ground and swung out her left leg, catching the demon off guard, tripping him. Right after he hit the ground, Kagome brought up her sword and stabbed the demon through the heart, twisting it for good measure. Satisfied that the two demons wouldn't attack her anymore, Kagome started running down the hall.

After about five minutes of running, Kagome reached a room that held a fair amount of demons in it. Judging by the number of demons in one single room, she assumed that it was a public area of the brothel. And it was a brothel. Demon and human woman roamed around the room, offering services to any male demon they chose, though the female demons were more willing. On the far side of the room was a raised platform most likely used to auction of the females. A testament to this was that there was an auction going on at the moment. Females, demon and human, were being auctioned off one by one, in front of a audience of disgusting male demons. Most of which could barely hold a human form.

"Please, just let me go! No! Stop!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a more than unwilling human girl who was being harassed by multiple male demons. She couldn't bare the sight of it. Making her decision, Kagome decided that she would waste those particular demons first.

"Didn't you hear her? She said to let her go."

Turning around at the new voice that addressed them, the demons were blessed with the sight of a beautiful human girl. The blood she was covered in just made her all the more stunning. After all, they were demons. She wore a ningen seifuku comprised of a forest green skirt and a white blouse, which had multiple blood stains on it. Her face was amazing: high cheek bones, plump pink lips, long dark lashes, and the most stunning blue-grey eyes they have ever seen. Her hair was an amazing sheen of an inky black, with navy blue highlights whenever it would catch the suns rays. Her body was to die for. They could tell she had a well toned stomach, even though it was hidden from view by her blouse. Her arms had just the right amount of muscle to show she wasn't weak but at the same time didn't over do it. And her legs seemed to go on for miles. She truly was a beauty. They wouldn't have much time to appreciate the beauty though, for they would soon be laying face down in their own blood.

* * *

Koenma was going about his daily business, stamping the day through. It seems these days that all he has to do is paperwork. He's a demi-god for god's sake! He should be the one laying back and wasting the day away instead of being stuck in an office working his hands off. But noooo! He's stuck in his office, never getting a day off. It's times like these he wishes that someone would interrupt—

"Oi! Toddler! What the hell do you want us for now!? I was in the middle of a date with Keiko! She's gonna clobber me the next chance she gets and it's all your fault!"

After kicking the doors in, Yusuke stalked up to Koenma and glared down at him, waiting for an answer.

"What have I told you about calling me a toddler, Yusuke! And what do you mean—oh yeah!"

Koenma had just remembered that he called in the spirit detectives for a mission. He must have gotten so far into his ranting that he forgot he even ordered them to come together for a briefing.

Shortly after Yusuke came in, Kurama followed by Hiei, walked into the office of the spirit realm. Kurama had his usual calm demeanor, while Hiei radiated animosity; hands in his pockets and a glare pointed to anyone who dared look or talk to him the wrong way. Not to far after Kuwabara cam tumbling along, tripping a few feet into the office.

"Well now that you're all here, why don't we get to the mission briefing."

Koenma raised the remote in his hand to the large flat screen TV behind him and turned it on. The first image that cam onto the screen was a class photo of a group of boys and girls. They all looked pretty average. No one in particular stood out; though the uniform seifuku's would have to be to blame.

"It has come to my attention that a group of students on an educational field trip have been kidnapped and are being held prisoner in the makai. While we would usually disregard this kind of situation if it were just one or two humans being kidnapped, the case that a large number of humans were kidnapped at the same time, and in the same area, presents too many complications. We don't need any human officials knowing more than they need to. The goal of this mission is rescue those students. I want you to bring them back here for a mind sweep; I'll take care of the rest from then on out."

Satisfied that he had done a good job explaining the mission to them Koenma leaned back into his leather chair and started to relax.

"Koenma sir, as much as I want to rescue these people, I'm afraid we won't get very far if we don't know where they are located."

Kurama supplied with a smile on his face. It always made his day when he was able to burst the little prince's bubble; secretly of course.

With a tint of red on his face, Koenma turned his overly large chair back around and glared at the spirit fox. Though how much damage a glare coming from a baby could do to someone is still unknown.

"The group of students were last seen in the western areas of makai, most likely being held captive and/or being forced to work at the local brothel. Human whores seem to be popular among some demons now days, no matter how illogical that is. Now get out of my office!"

* * *

"Well look at what we got here; ain't she a beauty"

"Just look at those legs, wooooo-eeeee, I'd like to get wrapped up in those."

"I can imagine how good she would be in be—"

She couldn't stand it any longer. Sure, she appreciated the occasional glance from the male population, but out right speculation of her body like this was beyond acceptable. With only fury a female could possess, Kagome gripped her sword and charged at the last demon to speak to her like that. Before he knew what was happening, Kagome had already severed the demons head from his shoulders, it tumbling to land at the other girls feet. With an ear-piercing scream from the previously-harassed woman, Kagome made for the other demons. The scream alone had been enough to alert the surrounding demons of an attack. Within seconds Kagome had every demon in the room surrounding her. She estimated that there were about fifty to one hundred demons in the room, staring her down. So without any further ado, Kagome charged for the nearest demon and made quick work of him with her sword, picking up the sword that he left with his death. Now equipped with two swords, Kagome was more than ready to massacre the remaining demons that were now charging all out at her.

* * *

Here's the second chapter of this story. Sorry about it not being as long as the other, but I thought that was a good place to leave it at. In the next chapter I'm going to do a little background information for you on this story's title "Kannon Bosatsu". It has a lot to do with the story. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I lied. I was going tell you what Kannon Bosatsu meant and everything, but then I'm like nahhh. What do now that I can put off till later.

But anyway I've really been keeping you guys waiting haven't I? How many months has it been since I've updated? I really don't know. Well I don't want to keep you waiting. Here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 3

All at once the demons came at her, getting ready to make the first blow. Kagome noticed just in time to dodge most of the attacks from the demons, but unfortunately a few had landed a hit on her. Kagome now had a deep slash on her stomach, a cut on her upper arm, and another slash on her back. She decided it was in her best interest to get out of the circle of demons surrounding her.

Just as she got out of the circle of demons, an explosion rocked the building, near the entrance. Turning swiftly around, Kagome saw four figures walk into the room. The first one Kagome saw was a pretty tall teenage boy with slicked back hair and boyish brown eyes. He wore a green school uniform and seemed to carry an air of defiance as well as cockiness with him with a smug look on his face. The second one that Kagome noticed was a man that wasn't all too pleasing to look at. He was rather tall and looked tough. But that was all disregarded once she sensed the goofy and innocent air about him. To the right of the goofy one was a rather handsome man. He had gorgeous, long, red hair, stunning green eyes, and a body to die for as well as an air of arrogance, pride, and a significant sensuality; definitely a kitsune. The last of the group was a short man, but that didn't hinder his looks in the least. He had black, gravity defying hair accompanied by peircing red eyes. In his eyes Kagome could sense nothing short of a cold, calm, and calculating mind. His body was on par with his kitsune buddy, if not better. He was definitely one to look out for.

Kagome really had no idea if the newcomers were friends or allies. She was hoping they wouldn't be her enemies. She wasn't sure if she could take them all on at once. That was something to sweat at. Before she could act on her thoughts, the boy with the slicked back hair rushed past her and started to beat up the demons.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were running through the forests of makai, weaving through the trees, speeding toward their destination. Yusuke and Kurama were running side by side, Hiei was dashing through the trees ahead of them, and Kuwabara was lagging behind.

They were about half way to their destination. Yusuke and Kurama had settled on a battle plan. They would have Hiei and Yusuke take care of most of the demons that would attack them, while Kurama and Kuwabara would search the complex for the humans being held captive.

"You heard the plan, right Kuwabara? We wouldn't want you messing things up in there."

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara who was still lagging behind. He was just too easy to get riled up. Kuwabara started spouting off profanities while chasing after Yusuke. Yusuke just increased his speed, raised his head toward the desolate skies of makai, and laughed.

"Yusuke, would you cease teasing him. It really isn't the right time or place."

Kurama frowned at Yusuke's immaturity. _Really, you would think he would have improved over the years._

_**You seem to be mistaking him for someone who isn't a fool.**_

_Hiei. _Kurama shook his head, with a smirk on his face at Hiei's antics._ You have to admit, though, he has gotten better over the years. _

_**Hn.**_

Hiei spared one last side glance at Kurama from his position ahead of them and then sped off further, increasing his speed. He would never admit it to anyone, but the toushin _had_ improved quite a bit.

But so had he.

He put those thoughts aside though, seeing as their destination was coming into view.

As they got closet to the outer walls of the mansion, the detectives were baffled as to why there weren't any guards standing watch outside. Usually in a business such as this, there would have been guards everywhere keeping things in check. But there wasn't. Something wasn't right here.

After the detectives blew the doors open in there haste, they were granted with their answer.

A human girl was standing away from a group of demons, swords in hand. She seemed surprised to see them after she spotted them. Then they noticed the wounds on her and decided that it was time to step in. Yusuke, being the brash one he is, was the first to charge at the demons, confidence and all.

Kagome just stood there for a few seconds, the wind from the boys rush past her catching up to her and blowing her hair back. Kagome shook her daze away, seeing the kitsune with long crimson hair stop in front of her. He had an overly polite smile on his face. But for someone like Kagome, that just raised her suspicion of this weird youkai.

"I imagine you're very confused about all of this, and I assure you we are only here to help you and your friends who were kidnapped. If you'll follow me I'll lead you out of here and to somewhere safe."

Kagome stood there for a few seconds, eyes blinking and swords limp at her sides as she tried to register what he said. So they were here to help her? That's nice. Now she won't have to fight them, but she's not going to run away. It goes against everything she was taught.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't run away. I promised my classmates I'd get them out of here, and I'll keep to that promise."

To Kurama's dumbfounded surprise, with a smile directed at him, Kagome ran back to the hoard of demons with surprising speed and fought with unexpected skill and grace. She moved like a dancer; dancing out the steps to a well choreographed number, dodging left and right, taking the lead.

He couldn't help, but in that moment, to find her beautiful.

After he shook off his daze, Kurama took off to find the other hostages, but not without one last look in her direction.

As Kagome cut her way back into the fight, she spotted the boy that had so eagerly began fighting and saw that he was taking on many demons at once. So many that he failed to realize that there was a demon approaching him from behind. Taking action, Kagome raced towards the demon and cut through it right before it was able to injure the human boy.

Yusuke turned around at hearing a demon cry out behind him and was startled to see the girl that they had so easily assumed was harmless cut through the demon like it was nothing. After the initial shock though, a cocky smile appeared on his face directed at the girl in thanks. He nodded his head in her direction then turned back around to continue pounding the demons.

Kagome smiled back at the boy, and then continued to fight the demons, slowly but surely lowering their numbers. After what seemed like an hour, where in reality it had only been half an hour; the majority of the demons were pretty much gone. Kagome let up her stance and after a final scan of the room, she started heading back towards to cells that were holding her classmates.

Just as she got to the hallway that leads underground, she saw the read head leading her classmates to the main room she was in. The closer they got, the more nervous Kagome got at the thought of how her friends would react and what they would say now that they new she was a trained killer. Would they reject her? Would they assume she was scum like any other killer? How would they react?

As soon her friends and the redhead finally reached her, her classmates pretty much rushed to her and crowded around her. They asked questions a mile a minute; she couldn't separate one from the other. But she was happy none the less. Her friends were safe.

"So we done here yet Kurama?" Yusuke walked over to Kurama and stood next to him, glancing over at the group of students.

"I believe so Yusuke." Kurama opened the compact he held and called Botan. After a few seconds of static, Botan's face appeared on the small screen. "You guys need that portal yet?"

Kurama nodded his head in the affirmative. "Alright—be right there."

Kagome looked on at the group of boys wondering who they were. They obviously knew what they were doing. After one last glance at them, Kagome took it upon herself to dust off any demon slime that had found its way onto her. She was really going to need a bath after this.

While Kagome was busy cleaning herself off, out of nowhere, she sensed something coming at her at and incredible speed. Kagome brought her sword up to her right just in time to parry the sword of the fire apparition. Both glared at each other while pushing against each other's swords.

"Hiei! What are you doing!? You're not supposed to attack a girl like that!" Kuwabara ran over to them waving his fists in the air.

"Hn, the onna obviously knows how to fight. I just want to test how good she is with a sword." Hiei did not once look at the others while he was talking. His eyes were focused on the girl.

"Well it would have been nice if you would have given me a little warning." Kagome grunted as she pushed back at Hiei with her sword. Hiei jumped back only to charge back at her again, their swords clashing.

"Hiei, she's not our enemy!" Kurama was trying his best to get Hiei to stop. It wouldn't do them any good if Hiei killed one of the people that they were supposed to rescue.

"Like I care." Their swords clashed again; steel meeting with steel. Kagome pushed him back, and then went into a spin, swords coming at him one after the other. Hiei met each strike of her swords with a block from his—each strike gradually pushing him back. Getting tired of this, Hiei jumped back and charged a blast of fire and then let it loose at her. It was enough to stun her for a second and Hiei went to make the killing blow. Fortunately for Kagome, she twisted out of the way enough to only get a light gash on her side. She retaliated quickly and slashed at Hiei, landing a cut on his stomach. Both jumped away from each other, and stayed there, silently staring each other down.

After what seemed like hours to the onlookers, both fighters came to a silent agreement and put their swords away. It seemed that they were evenly matched.

"You're pretty good for a human. Where'd you learnt to fight like that?" Hiei gave her a side glance.

Kagome just gave him a mischievous smile with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's for me to know and you to wonder on."

"Hn." Hiei gave her one last glance and walked back over to his teammates. Just as he got about halfway, a portal opened near them and out popped Botan.

"Well, you ready to go?"

* * *

Now Review! D: 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeee. Another chapter—and so soon! You should all be so proud. I am. –pats back-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

Kagome pretty much jumped three feet into the air when a portal appeared out of nowhere. She wasn't expecting that much less someone coming out of it. When her heart started to return to its normal pace, the extent of Kagome's wounds started to come back to her. She was in such a rush when she was battling all those demons and the apparition that she couldn't really feel them.

Kagome checked herself over and deduced that the only wounds that she'd really need to pay attention to were the ones on her stomach and on her side. They were the deepest by far.

"Are you coming?" Kagome again jumped at the sudden voice. Hiei was standing to her left looking at her from the corner of his eyes. His question finally registered in her mind and she turned to stare at the portal. Everyone else had already gone through.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kagome pointed to the portal. It seemed to swirl ominously at her.

Hiei just snorted at her question. He then looked back at her, this time his eyes having a sadistic glint in them. "Why don't you find out?"

Kagome glanced at him one more time and then walked towards the portal. As she got closer, her body seemed to grow tenser each passing second. She reached her hand out and slowly put it through the portal and then pulled it back out again. Her hand was still attached, so she guessed it had to be safe. Just as she was about to cautiously step through, she was pushed roughly forward and fell in.

Hiei chuckled from the position Kagome used to be in and then jumped through the portal.

* * *

He was such an evil, evil, evil little demon. Just as she was about to walk through the portal, he had shoved her through! The nerve! And now here she was, on her stomach. And even worse, the cut on her stomach ripped a little more from the collision with the ground. She was going to get him back—going get him back good.

Just as Kagome got up and dusted herself off, Hiei came through the portal. She gave him the best glare she could form, but he just brushed it off.

Kagome huffed to herself and looked at her surroundings. They were in what she guessed was some office… with ogres running around. It was strange to say the least. She then noticed that her classmates weren't anywhere to be seen. Where were they?

Kagome started to follow Hiei as she saw him walking towards big double doors. After he pushed the doors open, Kagome was met with a blinding light. It lasted a few seconds, but once she could see again, Kagome found her friends being carried away unconscious.

Kagome's hair bristled in her anger. "What did you do to them!?" She looked up at the red head Kurama.

He leveled a cool look at her. "It is protocol to erase the memory of all the humans who come into contact with demons and return them back to the human world. We are just now returning them back to the human world." Kagome calmed a bit at this, though she was a bit saddened that she would still have to hide her true self from her friends.

"And now it is your turn." Kagome's head snapped up at this. Her turn!? There was no way she was going to forget what she had just learned! Her demon friends could still be alive!

Kagome started to back away from the red head towards the door. After a few steps though she bumped into someone—she turned around and blocking her way was the red eyed demon Hiei. She gave him a glare, this one with real contempt this time. She turned back towards the red head and found him right in front of her now.

"No!! I won't let you do this to me! I'm not some naïve little girl!" As she shouted this, Kagome discharged a large amount of her purifying energy at them, and in the confusion, ran out of the room. Running through the halls of the strange building at top speed, Kagome spread out her senses to try to search for anything that could help her escape or to help clue her in as to where she was. Surprisingly, a small distance away Kagome felt the familiar pull of demon energy that she came to trust in the feudal era.

With a new destination in mind, Kagome sprinted down the wide hallway and appeared at a set of double doors. Sensing the other demons fast approaching, Kagome slammed the doors open and scanned the room for the one she was searching for. There sitting at the head of a table was a golden eyed demon staring at her with wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" Cried Kagome out as she collapsed against him and held him with all her might. She was so relieved that she was near him again. He was her salvation in times of need. Kagome buried her face in his kimono and breathed in the scent that was purely him. She felt arms wrap around her as Hiei and Kurama ran into the room.

Sesshoumaru glared at the detectives who had entered the war room. "What is the meaning of this? Who is it that put my imouto into such a state?"

Kurama calmed his breathing and took in the situation. Apparently the girl had connections in the makai. "Excuse us, but we were ordered to erase her memories—as well as her classmates—of their time in the makai. We did not know she was you imouto." Sesshoumaru leveled him another glare, as well as his partner Hiei, before turning back to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru shook her shoulders gently to get her attention. "Kagome, will you explain to me how you managed to stumble upon makai? And how you managed to get such wounds." Kagome looked him in the eyes and gave him a light nod in agreement, still clutching onto his kimono.

"Well you see, me and my classmates were on a field trip at a shrine near Mt. Fuji when out of nowhere demons ambushed us. Because I thought demons had gone extinct, or at least near extinct, I wasn't expecting it and was knocked out before I could do anything." Kagome untangled herself a bit from Sesshoumaru, blushing at how much she was clinging to him.

"When I woke up I was in a dungeon along with my classmates. And well… I fought my way out, which is where my wounds are from, and after a while those boys showed up and helped kill the rest of the demons. They brought me here, and after finding out they planned to erase my memories, I ran and stumbled upon you." Kagome looked up into his eyes pleading with him. "You won't let them will you?"

Sesshoumaru softened his eyes and patted her head, ruffling her hair a bit. "Of course not." Sesshoumaru then stood from his spot on the floor, bringing Kagome up with him, and addressed the detectives in a smoldering tone. "I would like a word with Koenma."

Kurama nodded his head and turned to lead them to their employer. Hiei just _hn'd_ and followed after Kurama. So the onna was the little sister of the makai lord—interesting.

While they were walking through the desolate hallways, Kagome kept a firm hold on the sleeve of Sesshoumaru's kimono. She didn't want to loose the one source of comfort she had.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his petite imouto. It was surprising that she had out of no where appeared, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He finally had her back and he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

When they finally appeared at another set of double doors, Sesshoumaru roughly pushed them open and walked to stand directly in front of the little rekai prince, glaring down at him from his staggering height. Koenma slinked down in his chair and quivered. "Is…Is there something t-that you need, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"As a matter of fact there is." Sesshoumaru gently pulled Kagome in front of him, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to grant my imouto Kagome unlimited access through the barrier to the makai, as well as not erasing her memories." He glared at him to enforce his order.

Koenma looked towards Kagome. "Imouto?" Sesshoumaru gave him another glare to tell him to get on with it. "Ah! Yes of course!" Kagome gave the little prince a light smile and turned back to her brother.

"Do you think we could go somewhere else now? All this commotion has tired me out." Kagome yawned. Sesshoumaru nodded in the affirmative. "Of course, but first we must take care of those wounds on you."

At Sesshoumaru words, Kagome looked at her cuts and saw that they were still bleeding slightly. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Hn. Baka." Kagome just smiled up at her big brother, Sesshoumaru, and hugged him for the second time that day. "Oh how I've missed you."

Sesshoumaru returned the hug and whispered in a voice low enough for only her to hear. "As did I, Kagome, as did I."

* * *

Now review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. This is purely for my pleasure.

* * *

"Ow…" Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru sat before her, applying ointment to her wound on her stomach. He had made it clear to any and all healers that he would be the one to patch her up.

"So, Sesshoumaru, where are we exactly?" It had been bothering her ever since she woke up in that cell with her classmates. Just by being there, the overwhelming amount of youki had bothered her, more so that there weren't really any humans around at all. And the place she was currently at wasn't any better. It was like she was in some foreign country.

Sesshoumaru tied off a bandage and moved to sit beside her on the cot she was on. "Right now we are in the rekai. It is what one would call the spirit realm—where the dead go when they pass on." Kagome nodded in slight understanding and looked around the room. She was basically in an infirmary. The cot she was on was in the corner of the room farthest from the door. One wall was solely made up of counters and cupboards (that no doubt held medical supplies) and the other wall had medical tools that were too big to fit in the cupboards. To the right of her bed was a small table that held a vase of flowers—a small attempt to make the room feel a little homey.

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru. "What about the place I was at before I came here—the one with all of the demons?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed another roll of bandages and focused on the wound on her arm. "That would be the makai. It is where demons were sent after the barrier between the worlds was established."

"Oh." She didn't really get all of it yet, but Kagome had a basic understanding of it. "When was the barrier between the worlds made? It obviously wasn't there in the feudal era." Kagome rolled up her sleeve for Sesshoumaru so he could attend to her arm.

"Somewhere between the 1600's and the 1700's; I've lost track of the exact date." He tied of the bandage. "Are there any other wounds on you that I should worry about?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you got all of them. Thanks again Sesshou-nii." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru one of her award-winning smiles and rolled her sleeve back down. She then looked at Sesshoumaru with a questioning stare. "Wait, then why are you here then? Shouldn't you be in the makai?"

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Normally I would be, but today is an exception. I was having a biannual meeting with the other makai lords who rule under me."

Kagome smiled at his tender care of her. He had really changed over 500 years. "So you're like the King of all makai or something?"

"Of course." He nodded with a smug tone.

"I wouldn't have expected any less from you." Kagome giggled out.

Sesshoumaru granted her one of his rare smiles and stood from his spot on the cot. "Come, I would like to introduce you to the other makai lords. I'm sure they are all wondering why I had left so abruptly." Kagome nodded and followed him out the door.

On their way through the halls, Kagome took the time to really look Sesshoumaru over. He hadn't really changed much over the years, except for the fact that he had gotten a little taller and his shoulders seemed broader. When she looked at him from behind like this, she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father—no matter that she had only seen him once or twice.

Kagome had shaken herself out of her daze when she realized they had arrived at a set of double doors and moved a little closer to him as he opened them.

Once Sesshoumaru was sure that he had the attention of the other lords he began to talk. "I am sorry for the interruption, but I had something that needed to be taken care of. As you can all see" He gestured to Kagome "my imouto, Kagome, had finally returned to me and was in need of my help."

Sesshoumaru then looked to Kagome. "Kagome, I would like you to meet the makai lords." He motioned to the one with horns on his head. "He is Yomi, Lord of the northern provinces."

Yomi nodded his head with his eyes closed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome." Kagome greeted him with a "Nice to meet you", noticing that he must be blind, for he didn't open his eyes at all.

Sesshoumaru then motioned to a lady with bright orange hair who had a cloth covering half of her face. "She is Mukuro, Lady of the eastern provinces."

Mukuro smiled at her, crinkling her one eye as she did. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only woman here anymore. It's a pleasure." Kagome smiled back at her, understanding how she felt. "Same here."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards one of the boys she had seen back in the makai. "He is Yusuke, Lord of the central provinces. Honestly, I have no idea how he even managed to become a lord."

Yusuke stood from his spot at the table. "Hey! I heard that!" Sesshoumaru just smirked from his position and turned back to Kagome. "The Southern and Western Lords have yet to arrive, but they should soon. You might just know them, imouto." He looked at her with a knowing smile and sat back down in his spot at the head of the table, motioning for Kagome to sit to his left.

As soon as she sat down, someone had burst through the doors, panting as he entered. "I'm sorry I'm late Sessh, but I got caught up and…" His body froze as it landed on Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the signature auburn hair and green eyes in the body of a young man. "Shippou-chan?"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru had a little sister!? When did this happen!? How come I'm always the last one to know?" Koenma drowned in his misery and lowered his head to the desk. He was sure that Lord Sesshoumaru was going to kill him. _How could he not know!?_

"Really Koenma, you shouldn't blame yourself so much. I doubt that anyone other than Lord Sesshoumaru himself knew that he had a little sister." Kurama reassured him. He crossed his legs on the couch he was sitting on and looked back toward Koenma. "Don't worry too much on it."

Koenma just ignored him and slunk further into his chair, hands on his head. He was so dead.

"But what really bothers me is that she just seemed to appear out of no where. If Sesshoumaru really had a little sister for this long, then why hasn't anyone ever found out?" Kurama turned inward, sifting through the possibilities in his head—sharing ideas with Yokou. No matter how much he thought, he just couldn't come up with anything that seemed plausible.

"Hn. You should all know by now that unless Sesshoumaru wants you to know something, he's perfectly content to keep it hidden." Hiei added from his position against that wall to the right of the couch. Kurama nodded in agreement to Hiei's statement. It was true—unless Sesshoumaru wanted you to know something; you weren't ever going to find out. Such was the power of a demon that rivaled that of a god.

Kurama sighed to himself and stood from his spot on the sofa. "There's no use questioning it at the moment. We'll just have to live with the facts we have. Maybe we'll get the chance to question her later." He headed towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Botan for a portal. I do have places to be."

Hiei's eyes followed after Kurama as he left, gave Koenma one last glance, and followed him out of the office. He also had things he'd rather be doing. Rather, killing.

* * *

"So how have you been Kaa-san? How are your injuries? Do you feel alright? When did—"

Kagome covered Shippou's mouth with her hand. "Slow down Shippou, one question at a time. I'm fine, my injuries are fine, and yes, I feel just fine. Now for my question: when exactly did you become a lord?" Kagome lowered her hand when she was sure Shippou wasn't going to talk her to death.

Shippou smiled at his young mother. Despite the years since he's seen her, she hasn't aged a day. Well, that's the power of a time portal he guessed. But was he ever excited to see her again! It had been 500 years, if not more, since he played with her, talked with her, snuggled in a sleeping bag with her (he'd love to do that again) and he couldn't get the joy out of his system! He had a lot of things planned for them.

"Well, after you left, Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to raise me. He highly doubted Inuyasha's abilities to do so (which Inuyasha got pissed at) and whisked me away. God were my days spent training under him back-breaking, tortuous, boring—" Sesshoumaru sent Shippou a glare that had _Say anymore and you die_ written all over it "but well worth it all in the end!"

"And as all kitsunes do when they hit puberty, I set off into the world on my own. I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted to make people never forget the name _"Shippou"_. His brought his hand in front of him and grasped for something that wasn't there. "Of course I got my ass kicked a few times—"

Sesshoumaru interrupted him with an eyebrow raised in question. "A few?"

Shippou pouted at Sesshoumaru's input and turned back to Kagome. "—but I kept on rising back to the challenge, just like you told me mama. Eventually, after the barrier was created, Sesshoumaru made me the heir to the western lands, since he was gonna be King and all. And here I am!" Shippou smiled that foxy smile of his, looking warmly down at his mother.

Kagome hugged Shippou around his waist. "Well I'm very proud of you Shippou-chan." She measured their heights with her hand. "My you've grown Shippou! You're almost as tall as Sesshoumaru!" She buried her head in his chest. "Why must I always be cursed with shortness?"

Shippou smirked and patted her head. "That's just part of your charm, Kaa-san. It makes you even cuter." Kagome pulled away from Shippou and crossed her arms in front o her chest. "Cute?! How's the enemy supposed to fear me if I'm cute?!" Betraying her statement, Kagome let loose a pout to show her displeasure.

Shippou laughed out loud and pulled Kagome back into his chest, hugging her for all she was worth. "Ohhhh, you are sooo **cute** when you're angry." Kagome pouted in his embrace, but enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. It was nice to have her Shippou back, even if things did seem to be switched around.

Yusuke sprawled out on the floor and whined. "Ahhh! When is that Southern Lord gonna get here?! I'm not getting any younger here!"

If he wasn't blind, Yomi would have rolled his eyes. "You should have some patience. He will arrive soon."

Yusuke sprang back up into a sitting position and glanced at the Northern Lord with a snort. "What, and turn into an old crone like you? I don't think so."

Yomi's eyebrows lowered considerably and a smile was forced onto his face. "Would you like to repeat that?"

Yusuke snorted once again. "Ha! I said—"

"Enough! He is here." Sesshoumaru glanced at them and turned towards the doorway. Standing there was none other than a teenage Hakudoushi.

* * *

Hmhmhmhmhm… fufufufufu… kukukukuku! Bet you didn't expect that! I couldn't resist. I've wanted to write Hakudoushi into my stories for the longest time. And seriously, if Hakudoushi was free from Naraku, I think he would be just like Sesshoumaru. Not necessarily good, but not necessarily evil. Well anyway, review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. This is purely for my pleasure.

* * *

He had grown since the last time she had saw him that was for sure. Hakudoushi's once short stature was now pushing about 5'10". His hair was grown out to his lower back and had gotten significantly silkier. He looked at her with lavender eyes that glinted with a certain deviousness. It sent chills down her spine—the way his demeanor reminded her of Naraku. The one thing that kept her from going on the defensive with him, though, was the respective nod he had given to Sesshoumaru. He couldn't be that bad if he was on good terms with her aniki. 

Hakudoushi lowered to his spot across from Sesshoumaru and got comfortable. "Nice to see you again Sesshoumaru, I see you've found the miko?" He looked towards Kagome as he voiced his question—it was as if he was sizing her up.

Sesshoumaru nodded his answer and looked back at Hakudoushi with a bland look. "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't look at her as if she was another one of your toys."

Hakudoushi had the audacity to look wounded. "I would never. Just who do you take me for?" Even as he was saying this though, his—now signature—devious smile appeared on his face. Sesshoumaru just snorted in response. Kagome was pretty much lost at her spot beside Sesshoumaru.

Hakudoushi, noticing her confused look, decided to reintroduce himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you again Kagome. I am terribly sorry for my transgressions in the past, but as you know, I was not acting of my own will." Kagome smiled in understanding.

"It's alright. Almost all of my friends had tried to kill me when I first met them, but it turned out alright. And I'm sure the same will apply to us." Hakudoushi chuckled a bit at her words but agreed with her. He did hope she would come to trust him—despite her looks, she would be a strong ally. And a nice play thing, though he doubted that Sesshoumaru would even let him get close to her. He smiled internally; he had his ways.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little _reunion_, we need to get on with the meeting." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the word_ reunion_ and looked at all the lords at the table. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, as much as I love you, I am **never** going to sit through any of your meetings anymore." Kagome stretched as she stepped out of the portal leading to her shrine. She never thought that something could be so boring! 

Sesshoumaru chuckled at Kagome's antics and followed her up the shrine steps. They were in the human realm now so he had to hide his more demonic traits under a spell, though he still had his silver hair flowing behind him.

Once they reached the top, Kagome ran towards her house with a smile on her face. "Mom! I'm back!"

At the call of her name, Kun-Loon came out of the house still clad in her apron. "Kagome! Where have you been? Your class was due back a while ago." She noticed Sesshoumaru standing off to the side and smiled. "And who's this handsome man?"

"It's a long story mom. This is Sesshoumaru." She hooked her arm around his. "He's the brother I told you about when I was still traveling through the well."

Kun-Loon graced him with another smile and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the man who looked out for my daughter."

Sesshoumaru returned it. "The pleasure was all mine."

"Well come on in. I was just making dinner." Kun-Loon tuned around and disappeared back into the house. Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed after her. Once in the living room, Kagome sat down on the sofa and laid her head on the arm rest. Sesshoumaru got comfortable next to her.

"I am so tired Sesshoumaru, I might just skip dinner." Her stomach growled in protest and she giggled. "Okay, maybe not."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Take this." He handed her it. "Use this phone whenever you need to get in touch with me—I'm on speed dial." Kagome nodded her head and inspected the phone. It was pretty nice.

"So, what have you been doing all these years? What happened after I left?" She looked back up at him after she pocketed the phone.

Sesshoumaru knew this was coming. He twisted his body so that it was facing her more. "Well after you left, I took Shippou with me, as you know. Sango and Miroku got married, had lots of children, and died happy. As for Inuyasha, seeing as he was an Inu Hanyou, he died of old age." He noticed Kagome tearing up and brought her into his chest. He rubbed her back in circular motions. "Just know that there was no remorse when he died. He died a happy man." Kagome nodded and stopped crying, but stayed in his arms.

It went by like this for several minutes before Kagome's mom announced that dinner was ready. Kagome eventually pulled herself together and headed to the kitchen with Sesshoumaru right behind her.

* * *

"So I'll see you soon, right?" Kagome asked from the doorway. 

"Of course, I'll be calling occasionally to check up on you." Sesshoumaru moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "See you soon." With one last glance he turned around and disappeared out of sight. Kagome sighed to herself and closed the door.

Once she was safely in her bedroom, Kagome flopped onto her bed and sighed in delight. "Ahhh, nothing like a nice, comfy bed to sleep on after a rough day." She snuggled deeper into the pillow and let out another contented sigh. She loved being a modern girl sometimes.

Just as Kagome was about to drift off to wonderland, Kagome felt a presence land outside her window. It was that fire demon—she cursed her luck. Kagome tiredly pushed her self off the bed and opened the window. There was Hiei, in the branches of the god tree.

"Is there something you needed?" Kagome asked in slight desperation—she really wanted to go to bed!

Hiei gave her a glance, debating on whether or not he should grace her with an answer. What could it hurt? "I merely came to observe you. You are a most curious creature." What could he say, he was bored. And, he would never admit it to anyone, but there was just something about her that caught his attention.

Kagome's eye twitched.

That was his explanation? Whatever, she didn't care anymore, she was tired as hell. "Whatever. Just don't bother me while I'm trying to sleep. Okay?" With one last look at him she headed back to her bed. Maybe she might actually get to sleep this time.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt the sun light shining down on her. She pulled her sheets over her head to try to block it out. She didn't want to wake up yet—she was having a nice dream. 

Just as she was about to fall back to sleep, the sound of foot falls ran towards the room and her door slammed open.

"Kagome! Time to wake up! You're going to that new school today, remember?!" Before she even had time to answer, her door was slammed shut and the foot falls faded away. Kagome groaned and got out of bed—there was no way she was falling back to sleep now. She grabbed her new uniform and headed towards the bathroom. At least she'd get to take a nice long shower.

When she was done, she padded down into the kitchen and dropped into a chair by the table. Once she got her food she glared at her brother who sat down across from her. "Just you wait Souta, the next time you come into my room like that; I'm going to drop kick you out of orbit." Souta just shot her a wide grin and started devouring his food. That little demon.

Kun-Loon smiled at her children—she really did love them. She looked to the clock and gasped. "Kagome, you better get going or you're going to be late." Kagome turned towards her mom and then to the clock. He eyes widened in realization—she only had fifteen minutes to get to school!

Kagome downed her breakfast as fast as possible, kissed her mom on the cheek, and ran out the door. At this rate, she would have to run non-stop if she was going to make it. She passed people, ran around cars, raced across trolley tracks, and dashed down the street. Just as she was coming upon the school, someone had the audacity to start closing the gate!

"No wait! Just hold on one more second!" Kagome waved her hand around frantically trying to catch the guy's attention. When he turned his head towards her and looked at her, Kagome thought that she had been saved—that is, until he smirked at her and continued to close the gate. The nerve! She would show him.

Just as the gate closed, Kagome jumped on a bike near the gate, flipped into the air, pushed off the gate with her hand, and landed on the inside. Kagome smiled the biggest smile she could—she made it! Then she remembered the jerk that closed the gate on her and started scanning the area for him. He was making his was towards the entrance.

Kagome stomped after him and intercepted his path. "Just who the hell do you think you are, closing that gate on me?!" Kagome puffed as she put her hands on her hips.

The jerk in question smiled mischievously and bent down to her level. "Why I do believe I'm the president of the Discipline Committee, Shuichi Minamino."

* * *

A/N: Weee. Review Please! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Yes it's been a while I know, but my attention was elsewhere. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I had fun writing it.

* * *

Kagome leaned back from the red head. He was about a head taller than her and was just a little intimidating when he leaned over her like that. Didn't he know about a little thing called personal space? She guessed not. After regaining her bearings, Kagome put one hand on her hip and the other jabbing into the red head's chest.

"Listen here buddy, just because you're the president of the Discipline Committee doesn't mean you can start acting like a jerk." She frowned at the end of her sentence, noticing he was still grinning like an idiot.

Kurama just cocked his head to the side and observed her for a minute. Her hair was ruffled up from her run and her cheeks were tinted red in both exhaustion and anger. He brought his eyes down a little further and noticed her ruffled uniform. The red bow was undone and the majority of the uniform was wrinkled. His eyes flashed gold for a second as some of Youko's more disturbing thoughts came into his head.

Kagome just wrinkled her nose at him. She couldn't stand him! She huffed to herself and waited for his answer.

Kurama gave her another one of his fake smiles. "Oh, but I doubt enforcing the rules of this school makes me a jerk." He smiled even wider. "Talking about rules… I'm going to have to write you a detention." Kurama reached into his back pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Name?"

Kagome's mouth almost dropped open. He was going to give her a detention!? What the hell for!? "What do you mean detention!? I've hardly done anything to warrant it!"

"But on the contrary, the tardy bell has already rung." He gave her a slight glance and asked again. "Name?" Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around. What was once a crowded school yard was now a deserted one. She looked back to Shuichi, eyes glaring wholes into his, blaming him for this whole mess. Shuichi just smiled back.

"I could always write you a referral if you don't want a detention." He said with upmost politeness. Kagome grumbled under her breath about stuck-up men.

"Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Hiei sat back in his favorite branch in his favorite tree and got comfortable. He was troubled about last night; he really hadn't meant to jump into her room to find out what was so interesting about her. He had every intention to stay in the tree outside of her window and keep watch for anything suspicious that she might do. He remembered how it all started.

_Hiei noticed the moment she fell asleep and began to observe her room from his position on the tree branch. The walls were painted a light pink (one of his least favorite colors) and the computer desk by the window, as well as its chair, had frills along the edges. Her bed was also decked out in different shades of pink as well as being fluffy and frilly. This was hardly what he expected from the experienced sword fighter he had just fought earlier. _

_Just as he was about to jump away, something held him back. He looked back at the window and stared at it for a while. A suspicion slowly crept its way into the hybrid's mind. What if the girly room was all a façade? And its true purpose was to make people believe that she was an innocent girl, unable to hurt even a fly; where in reality she was an evil demon ready to pounce without a moments notice? A picture of Kagome with her hair floating about her and a long, snake like tongue flicking in and out of her mouth came into his head. Yes, he liked that idea. No one was that innocent and yet so good with a sword._

_His decision firmly in mind, he jumped through her window and landed next to her bed. His eyes scanned the room for any traps that might have been set up for persons such as himself who had figured out her secret. After deeming it was safe to relax a little, he watched Kagome laying asleep on her bed, just waiting for her to pop up at him in a moments notice. _

_Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took and she turned every now and then to get into a comfortable position with her hands curled next to her face. When he looked to her face for any sign of evil, all he saw was that of a girl—who looked quite defenseless with that serene look on her face, and her body curled into a slight ball, hugging the blankets to herself. She was leaving herself wide open to attack. _

_Hiei looked away from her, realizing he was getting carried away and settled back against the side of her bed. It was no use trying to deny it. She was a human girl. Not some evil demon who wanted to rip them to shreds; far from it. He sighed to himself as he realized how childish he was acting. What had gotten into him?_

_He heard a groan from behind him and turned around to find Kagome twisting and turning in her bed. Her blankets were slipping lower and lower with each move she made as well as her top slowly riding up, exposing her smooth stomach. With each move she made, her top would raise ever higher, maybe an inch or so, and more skin would be revealed to his eyes. If she moved just even a little more—_

_Hiei quickly turned around and sat back against the bed, facing the opposite wall. His face had a tinge of pink on it, realizing what he had been doing just a few seconds ago. It was all that dammed girls fault. She was just such a curiosity and he had wanted to figure her out. He was simply his doing his job. He looked back at her as he noticed she had stopped moaning and was now lying still on her back. Her hair was spread out around her, with one of her hands by her head and the other resting on her stomach._

_His hand reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers and enjoying the softness of it. He then looked to her face wondering if her skin was as soft as her hair turned out to be. He reached out his hand and slowly caressed her cheek the same way he had her hair. It was as soft as her hair, if not softer. His hand was slowly trailing lower along her jaw line, traveling to her neck—_

_What was he doing?!_

_Hiei quickly grabbed his hand back and stared in horror at it. He was not being himself. He was not used to these feelings and honestly; he was scaring himself. With one last glance at Kagome, he sped through her window and out of her room._

He was now in a tree surrounding the school that he found out she attended (he would in no way admit that he was _stalking_ her), which also happened to be the school that the fox attended. As he observed their interaction outside of the building, something bubbled inside of his chest. He couldn't help but notice how close he was to her and how the fox looked at her. And it pissed him off. He pretended not to listen as he leaned against the tree and averted his eyes, though he could clearly hear their conversation.

* * *

Kagome stormed down the hall of her new high school, heading to where she guessed the office might be. She crunched the note in her hand again as she thought of that insolent, rude, egotistical, self-centered—the insults could go on forever! There was no way to describe her anger and equal embarrassment at being so easily tricked.

She turned another hall when she noticed a sign hanging from the ceiling stating the directions to the office. The nerve of him! You think he could spare a little slack to someone who had just transferred to the school. But nooooo—he had to be a bastard and give her a detention for being late. And it was his fault to boot! She opened the door that read _"office"_ and slammed it behind her once she was safely inside.

The loud sound of the door slamming shut did the trick of shaking her out of her anger. She noticed everyone staring at her with wary eyes as they stopped what they were doing. Kagome laughed embarrassedly and gave a weak wave as she walked toward the receptionist's desk. Everyone slowly turned back to what they were doing, but not without one last glance at the previously enraged student.

Kagome slumped against the desk in embarrassment and hung her head. It was barely the beginning of her first day and already things were looking grim. The receptionist turned towards her once she was done with the phone and asked her with a smile if there was anything she needed. Kagome quickly explained that she was a transfer student and was here to pick up her schedule. The receptionist nodded and went to dig through some files. After about a minute she handed Kagome her schedule and told her that next time she should try arriving a little earlier. Kagome nodded a bit, and exited the office.

The nerve of him! Again she was reminded that if it wasn't for that red head she would have been on time and ready to learn.

Kagome stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

That red hair, those green eyes, and that obviously fake smile. Why hadn't she noticed it before?! It was that kitsune from yesterday! The only difference was that his hair was tied back and he had a more superficial air about him, as if he was pretending.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Once Kagome was done berating herself, she walked in defeat towards classroom 3-A.

* * *

Kurama whistled a tune as he walked down the halls of his school. And it in a way it _was_ his school. No one dared to oppose him, what with his good looks, his impressive grades, and social prowess. He was top dog, or fox, as his counterpart loved to put it.

_(You know me quite well, my human _counterpart_.)_

(Well I would suppose I should after being stuck with you for all of my life.)

_(You make it sound like it's a bad thing.)_ Kurama could clearly picture Youko pouting in the corner of his mind.

(Sometimes I wonder.) Youko grumbled to himself a bit before heading back into the recesses of Kurama's mind.

Kurama looked at the slip of paper that he held in his hand. On it was the neatly written name of one "_Kagome Higurashi_". There was so much a person could find out with just a person's name and the right resources; which Kurama had plenty of. He smiled to himself, this one a smile of deviousness, bordering on a smirk. His eyes glinted in the light provided by the window as various calculations ran through his head. He would figure her out soon enough; it was a knack of his.

Kurama gave one last smile to the slip of paper and slipped it into his pocket as he continued to walk down the halls of the school, whistling a tune that resounded off the walls.

* * *

**A/N:** You all know what time it is. So don't be shy, go ahead and push that review button; make my day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

Hakudoushi relaxed against the chair he was on and glanced around the dimly lit room. He was currently in his palace in the southern lands, where he spent the better of his time at. Even though it was essential for the lands, he couldn't help but get bored of signing document after document and discussing peace treaties with the other lords. It just wasn't his thing. He looked back at the documents littering his desk and gave a barely audible groan. There was still a huge stack of unsigned documents that had to be delivered to their respective patrons by midnight tomorrow.

Scratching the back of his head and leaning further back in his chair, Hakudoushi contemplated simply leaving them there and leaving the palace for some dearly needed fresh air. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad if he left for the rest of the day and came back and finished signing them during midnight hours. It's not like he slept much anyway. Nodding to himself, Hakudoushi leaned further back in his chair and set his feet on the desk, raising his arms above him as he stretched his muscles. Unable to resist as he stretched, he let out a yawn, glad that he was alone for no one to see it.

Getting up he walked over towards his balcony, giving the documents on his desk one last glance before jumping over the railing, his hair and clothes billowing past him.

When his feet touched the ground, a thought went through his head—

_Maybe I'll pay Kagome a visit._

—and then he was off, rushing through trees towards a hole in the barrier only a few select demons knew of, a smirk present on his face as he did so.

* * *

Kagome's teacher seemed to drone on forever as she talked about the many ways to solve a more advanced math problem, both with a calculator and without. Kagome just sighed to herself and lightly tapped her pencil on her desk. She would never get this stuff, no matter what anyone else said about it.

As she looked at the window, Kagome thought back to the red head who had tricked her. Just thinking about him made her blood boil. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had gotten a detention on her first day, and it was his entire fault. Kagome's grip on her mechanical pencil tightened as she thought of ways to get back at him.

"Higurashi."

Maybe she could sneak up on him when he least expected it and put a subduing necklace on him—

"Higurashi."

—or maybe she could get him while he's sleeping and cut his _perfect_ hair. But wait, that would require her to know where he lived, which she didn't.

"Higurashi!!"

Kagome jumped out of her contemplating to look towards the now angry teacher who was standing in front of her with a ruler in hand. The ruler went up and down, making a slapping sound as it came back into contact with the palm of her hand. The teacher looked at her with poorly veiled anger behind rimmed glasses.

"Higurashi, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in class. Just because you didn't pay attention in your last school doesn't mean you can't pay attention in my classroom."

Kagome sunk further into her seat. If there was ever a time when she wanted to be swallowed by a black hole, it was now. Kagome meekly looked back at her teacher, cringing when she roughly slammed the ruler down into her hand again.

"Sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." And with that, the teacher sharply turned on her heel and walked back towards the board, barking out warnings to the other students, who looked at her with sympathy before turning back to the teacher. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed back into her seat.

For the rest of her classes, time seemed to go tortuously slow as she thought about detention. This led to her thinking about that intolerable kitsune, which then made her impossibly mad _again_, though this time around she was able to conceal it for the most part. Eventually she was in her last class.

With each tick of the clock Kagome's dread increased. In all of her high school life Kagome had never gotten a detention, and as is with all other good students (for the most part), detention was a nightmare. Images of devil teachers and buffed up gangsters ran through her head, chasing her into a nervous wreck.

_Tick_

Kagome started wringing her hands.

_Tock_

She chewed on her lip.

_Tick_

She looked to the clock that hung over the door.

_BRIINNGGGG!!_

And her fate was sealed.

After every student ran from the classroom, Kagome finally stood from her desk and slowly gathered her things. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom, heading towards…

_She doesn't know which room it's in!_ For some reason this brought a giddy happiness to her and she smiled a huge smile as she skipped down the hallway, happy to prolong the inevitable. Though as she pulled the detention slip from her pocket, Kagome was dread to find out that the room number was on the detention slip.

"_3C"_

Kagome looked to her left and frowned realizing that she was just outside classroom 3C. Crumpling the already crumpled slip of paper and shoving it back into her pocket; Kagome walked to the classroom and slid the door open. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a teacher who was far from a devil; in fact, he seemed quite laid-back. When she went to look at the occupants of detention she saw _some_ typical gangsters, but they weren't overly intimidating, probably regulars. The rest just seemed to be regular people.

She blinked a few times before making her way over to the teacher. He looked towards her once he noticed her and put a smile on his face.

"Hello there, I'm Tanaka-sensei. I can assume you're new to detention?" He took her detention slip from her and put it on his desk with the others.

Kagome looked at him from under her lashes while fiddled with her skirt. "You can tell?"

The teacher just laughed and put that smile back in his face. "Yes, when you walked in you looked just like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Most of the regulars don't look like kicked puppies if you know what I mean." He gestured towards the regulars in question. They had their feet on the desks while they leaned back in the chairs. Others were standing up and simply chatting with other people, disregarding the fact that they were in detention. Overall, they looked pretty confident and laid-back. Kagome looked back towards the teacher with a blush on her face, mortified. She must look like a total goodie-goodie!

The young teacher laughed again at her blush. "Don't worry so much. Why don't you go grab a seat?" He gave her another reassuring smile. "There's a first time for everything."

Kagome smiled back at the teacher, finally taking the time to get a good look at him. He had straight light brown hair that hung loosely in front of dark brown eyes that twinkled when he smiled. Guessing from what she could see from what his clothes provided, she guessed he was pretty fit, he was young after all. She would say he was in his mid-twenties.

She couldn't help but find him cute.

_Gah! What am I doing?! I can't get a crush on a teacher! _ With that thought, Kagome smiled back at the teacher one last time (with a blush still on her face) and went to sit down, hoping to get detention over with without making a total fool of herself in front of the hottie teacher.

She supposed detention wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

Hiei's agitation rose after he watched the scene of Kagome going all goo-goo-eyed over the human named _"Tanaka-sensei"_. As if seeing they way that the fox interacted with her wasn't enough. Now he could barely control himself because of how she looked at a human? It was disgusting and he hated himself for feeling this way.

He was currently sitting in a tree that was conveniently placed in a courtyard outside of the classroom that Kagome was in. It gave him the perfect vantage point to spy on her through the windows without being seen. He had told himself that the only reason he was spying on her was so that he could find some aspect about her that would prove she was a worthless, weak, disgusting human being and these _things_ he was feeling towards her was simply something he had ate, something that didn't sit well with him and made his stomach churn. Maybe it had been the piece of cake he had stolen out of Kurama's fridge the other day.

Without noticing it himself, Hiei leaned forward a bit when he noticed a few of the human males walking towards Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had just finished reading a chapter of her book on Mythology when she noticed that there was a shadow blocking her light. Looking up she came face to face with the three more… intimidating regulars of detention. They each had some sort of unique hairstyle with a unique hair color to match (and there uniforms were far from primp and proper). Gulping, Kagome set her book down and addressed the boys.

"Um… is there anything I could help you with?" She glanced around them looking for any sign of Tanaka-sensei. Unfortunately, he had chosen that time to step out for a bathroom break.

"Not really." The one with pink, spiked hair leaned on his elbows and he looked her over. "Just wondering what a hottie goodie-goodie like you is doing in detention." He gave her a broad grin as his eyes focused back on her face.

Kagome blushed prettily for a moment at his obvious appreciation of her body until she remembered the real reason she was in detention. A flash of red hair and mischievous green eyes ran through her mind and in that instance her anger was ignited anew. Her grip on her pencil tightened as she tried to even out her breathing.

"You want to know why I'm in detention? I'll tell you why! That no good, mush-for-brains, Discipline Committee President gave me a detention for being late! And _he_ was the one who made me late too! If only he could have cut me a _little_ slack and left the dam gate open…!" Kagome's breathing was getting heavier and heavier as her anger grew, her grip on her pencil strengthening every second. It was the good-natured laugh of the delinquents that brought her out of her inner ranting.

"Awww… I haven't laughed that good in ages." The one with blonde hair tied back in four separate ponytails said as he wiped his eyes of tears. "It would figure that it was that smart-ass-punk who pissed you off."

The remaining boy with pinned back, black hair patted her shoulder in reassurance. "Yah, don't worry about him, he thinks he rules the school and because of that, he likes to mess with people. I still don't get why the teachers love him so much." He leaned down so that he was eye to eye with her. "Cool?"

Kagome looked at the three delinquents in awe. She would have had no idea that these three were so friendly if she was simply passing by them on the street. She gave them a dazzling smile, thanking them for understanding.

The one with black hair pulled a chair from one of the other desks and sat on it backwards. "So, what's your name, beautiful?"

"Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him again as she relaxed back into her chair. She couldn't help but relax around these boys.

"Well Kagome, my names Akira." He pointed to the blonde. "That there's Jiro--" Jiro responded to his name with a _Yo. _"And pinky here is Shin." Shin gave her a wide grin.

Jiro too pulled a chair from one of the surrounding desks and set next to her. "So what do ya say we become detention-buddies? A girl like you needs protectin."

Shin, not one to be left out, also pulled a chair to sit in. "Yah, we'll be your faithful bodyguards. Whaddya say?"

Kagome laughed good-naturedly and nodded her head in agreement. She always seemed to attract the most unique people. "Why not?"

All three boys grinned in excitement. It's not everyday you befriended a beauty like her.

* * *

Hakudoushi stood outside of the school he had tracked Kagome to. He was dressed in loose jean pants that had suspenders hanging off the sides; his green shirt was covered by a white and lavender zip-up hoodie; and his hair was tied back in a high ponytail. When in the human world, it wouldn't do any good to stand out too much by wearing traditional kimonos, so he had dressed accordingly.

He hadn't missed the distinct presence of demons inside and outside of the school, so he masked his scent and aura the best he could; which is pretty dam good if he said so himself.

A wicked grin came across his face. He couldn't wait to mess with Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:** Weeeeee. That's over 2,000 words buddy. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Screams echoed down the walls of a dark and dank dungeon. Following the scream led to a chamber that had a door made of solid steel. Inside of the room, tools meant for torture lined the walls, and in the midst of all the weapons stood Sesshoumaru.

He reached for a rusted knife and walked in front of a haggard looking demon chained to the wall. The demon in question had many lacerations and bruises littering his body. His arm was bent in a way that didn't look natural and one of his eyes had been gouged out. To further his pain, his hands and his legs as well as his neck were chained tightly, cutting of most of his circulation. He had spent many nights in this dungeon, and his body was proof to that.

Noticing that the demon had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru decided to wake him up. He brought he knife forward, lightly dragging the tip against his face. It had been this demon, among others, who had planned the kidnapping of his imouto and her classmates. Anyone who even thought of laying a hand on his dear sister would pay the consequences. He was no exception. Without warning, he brought he knife back and stabbed it through the demons stomach. The demon let forth an agonizing scream upon his awakening. He pleaded with Sesshoumaru.

"Please! I can't take anymore! I didn't know she was your sister! I didn't—" Sesshoumaru grabbed his chin, his nails piercing through his cheeks.

"There are no excuses. Anyone who lays a hand on Kagome pays the consequences." With that said, he tightened his hold on the demons chin until he thought it would rupture under all of the pressure; and it did. The demon let forth one last gurgle, his life extinguished.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand in front of his face and stared at it in disgust; it would take a while to get the smell out.

"And here I thought you were going to spend some more quality time with him." Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice and was not surprised the find Shippou leaning against the door frame.

Sesshoumaru snorted and grabbed a towel sitting off to the side and wiped his hand off. "I do not intend to spend more time than needed with useless trash." Once satisfied that his hand was clean enough until he could actually wash it, Sesshoumaru turned towards Shippou.

"What is it that you want?"

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru with an eyebrow raised—a trait he had gotten from the makai lord—and shrugged his shoulders. "Just thought I'd check up on you; you have been in here for over a day after all."

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he walked over to a table on the far wall.

Shippou's eye twitched. "It's not fair! You know who got stuck with all the paper work while you were down here? Me! You can't seriously expect—"

"Look at this." Sesshoumaru shoved a paper in Shippou's face. It had various scribbles on it and was addressed by a random man at the bottom. Shippou's face creased in confusion.

"So it's a letter. What's so important about it?" He lowered it from his face as he looked back at Sesshoumaru. He was clearly still agitated at being ignored moments ago.

Sesshoumaru sighed, starting to lose patience. "Look at the insignia stamped on the back. Does it look familiar to you?"

Shippou, noticing the urgency in Sesshoumaru's tone, turned the paper over to find out what was so important about it. At first he didn't notice it, but after a closer inspection he found what had Sesshoumaru so worried. It was an insignia; a marking. That of a spider.

Shippou's eyes widened a fraction. "You don't think…"

"It is exactly what I think." Sesshoumaru walked back over to the recently forgotten body hanging on the wall. "I found it on him while searching him. If you read it, it states that whoever wrote it wanted them to kidnap a group of students. He was also willing to pay them a huge reward in return."

He turned back to Shippou with a grim look on his face. "As much as I do not want to believe it, the proof is on the back of that paper."

Shippou stared Sesshoumaru in the eyes for a few moments, a silent agreement passing between the two. He nodded his head while he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll look right into it."

A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "On another matter, I couldn't help but notice how Hakudoushi looked at Okaa-san yesterday. He seemed to have quite an interest in her."

Sesshoumaru's shoulders stiffened.

"Also, one of Hakudoushi's advisors called to ask me if I knew where he had run off to. Apparently he left for the human world just a few hours ago." At this Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and without a word to Shippou, he turned on his heel and walked out of the door with hurried steps.

Shippou sighed to himself as he watched his surrogate father leave the dungeon. Sometimes he wished that Sesshoumaru could just confess his true feelings to Kagome instead of hiding them behind the façade of a brother. _Keeping your true feelings hidden for so long can eventually get to you, Sesshoumaru._

* * *

Kagome laughed at the stories that the three boys were telling her as they walked out of the school building. The scenarios they got into were simply too hilarious!

"And then Shin ran right into the classroom! With only his boxers on! The looks on everyone's faces were priceless!" Jiro choked out between laughs as he draped an arm over Kagome's shoulder. Shin tried to come to his defense with a blush on his face.

"Hey! It wasn't fair that you guys stole my clothes while I was changing! And running after me with mice when you know I'm afraid of them!" He pouted after he cried out.

Kagome tried to stifle her laughter with her hand, but it was obvious to the three males that she was laughing her head off. Akira smiled as he continued.

"Aww Shin, don't be like that. You know we love you." As if to emphasize his point, he draped his arms around Shin and made kissing noises with his lips.

"Ewww, get off! Get off!" Shin struggled to get away from Akira's tight hold on him. Kagome just continued to laugh.

"Come on! You know—"

"Ah, Kagome-chan, there you are." Kagome turned towards the voice and was surprised to find none other than Hakudoushi waiting for her outside of the school gates.

"Hakudoushi? What are you—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she felt arms grab her as she was brought into an embrace, lips quickly descending upon hers. Time seemed to go on forever as her brain came to a halt. There was no sound, only that of the birds and the cars.

"What the hell?!"

Kagome recognized the voice as Jiro's. "Who the hell are you?!"

Hakudoushi raised his lips from Kagome's and smiled mischievously down at her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her into his chest.

"Why, I'm her boyfriend, obviously." He continued to hold Kagome against him, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

Kagome snapped out of her daze when she heard her cell phone ringing. Slipping out of Hakudoushi's hold and sending him an _I'll-get-you-later_ look, she opened her cell phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Kagome." _It was Sesshoumaru. _"How are you doing?"_

"Fine." She looked back between Akira, Jiro, Shin and Hakudoushi. The three boys were staring him down.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"_Nothing… has happened?"_

"Well…" Before she could answer an argument had ignited between the boys.

Shin got up into Hakudoushi's face as he grabbed him by the shirt. "You expect us to believe she's your girlfriend with that display? Huh?"

Hakudoushi simply looked the boy over and glared at him coolly, looking for the entire world like he wasn't being held up by the collar of his shirt. "And you expect she would go for someone like you?"

_Uh-oh._

"_Who was that?" _Kagome was reminded that she was on the phone with Sesshoumaru, and of his incredible hearing.

"Uh, well, you see, we ran into Hakudoushi—"

"_Hakudoushi…"_ Kagome wondered why he sounded so mad._ "What did he do?"_

"Well he was waiting for me outside of the school and before I could ask why he was there..." She paused for a moment. "…he kissed me."

Silence was heard over the phone. And then, static. Kagome blinked. _Did he… hang up on me?_

Kagome was brought of her musing though when she noticed that the three delinquents were about ready to murder Hakudoushi, (though she knew that they couldn't _really_ murder him). She put her cell phone back into her pocket and stood in between he boys.

"Guys just calm down." She pleaded with them with her eyes as well as her words. After she was satisfied they wouldn't jump Hakudoushi, she turned heated eyes on him. "And what was the meaning of that Hakudoushi? You know I'm not your girlfriend; you can't just come up and kiss me."

Hakudoushi merely smirked at her. "Ah, but Kagome…" He leaned in closer. "…you don't have to be my girlfriend for me to kiss you." Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, a hand descended upon his shoulder, effectively stopping his movements.

"I suggest you stop right there."

Sesshoumaru stood behind Hakushoushi, his eyes boring into the back of his head. Hakudoushi put on a fake, business-like smile, knowing he had been caught.

"Why Sesshoumaru, how nice to see you." Sesshoumaru simply continued to glare at him. Hakudoushi cleared his throat and smiled in Kagome's direction.

"Well Kagome, as much as I enjoyed our talk, I'm afraid I have to leave." He gave a slight sigh at Sesshoumaru's constant glare, silently telling him to scat. "I'll see you later." And with one last smile he was off, Sesshoumaru's glare still on him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru snapped out of his inner rant and turned toward Kagome. He was disgruntled to find that she had managed to attract more males to herself. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, silently at a loss as to what to tell her. Then he was reminded of the letter. "I have urgent news to tell you." He looked at the boys standing protectively behind her. "Alone."

She nodded her head, recognizing what he meant. She turned towards the boys behind her. "Well guys I'll see you tomorrow." With one last wave, she turned around and walked with Sesshoumaru to his car that was parked just outside the gate. As she was getting into the passenger side of his convertible, she noticed his cell phone lying on the seat, looking for all purposes like it had been smashed.

"Um… what happened to your phone?"

"It… broke."

* * *

Haha, Sesshoumaru just doesn't know his own strength. Did I surprise you? Hope I did. Now review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Do not own.

Hehe, well this update took a while. XD I've just been stuck with writers block and had no idea what to write!! I'm not very good at planning out the plot and have no idea what to write as the "Big Problem". But oh well, I got another chapter out! Yay!

* * *

Hiei continued to stir his now melted ice cream as he thought about how he should word what he was going to ask Kurama. Usually, he would have never gone to Kurama for advice on this kind of thing, but because his ponderings proved fruitless (he glared a little harder at his melted ice cream), he had no choice but to come to Kurama for advice. And there was no way he'd even consider asking the detective or the buffoon.

Chancing a glance at him, he found Kurama staring curiously at him, no doubt trying to figure out why he had suddenly chosen now to share his thoughts. Hiei scowled; he wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't at the end of his rope.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He was cast another curious leer.

He scowled again.

"I am having… problems."

That had gotten a surprised look out of the fox. His cup of tea had stopped halfway to his mouth and he was looking at him as if he had sprouted another head. He supposed it was a natural reaction.

"Problems with what?"

Kurama brought the cup of tea the rest of the way to his mouth and took a generous sip. He looked disinterested on the outside, but Hiei knew better. Even though he couldn't seeit, he just _knew_ that Kurama was smirking at him.

Another scowl.

"I am feeling things I should not." Hiei said, contempt clear in his tone.

"Oh?"

Hiei was starting to regret coming to Kurama for advice; he had responded with such smugness and _humor_ at his current predicament.

Hiei sent Kurama a withering glare and went back to stirring his melted ice cream.

"It involves the Makai Lord's sister." Kurama wondered if he had heard him right; the fire apparition had said it so quietly that he had himself wondering if it was a figment of his imagination. He sent Hiei a questioning glance.

"You mean Kagome?" He nodded his head.

Kurama's interest multiplied a hundred fold. It wasn't everyday that Hiei showed outward interest in humans. Actually, no, Hiei _never_ showed interest in humans. Kurama set his cup of tea down and gave the apparition his full attention.

"What exactly is it that you're feeling?"

Hiei scowled deeply. He really didn't want to share any of the things he was feeling with anyone, but for the life of him, he was completely clueless about what it was that he was feeling! He was still unwilling to share everything with him.

"It is nothing out of the ordinary, but…I cannot stop thinking of her. She is the in the forefront of all my thoughts. Has she cast a spell on me, fox? I will not hesitate to kill her if she has." Even as he said that, the thought of her dying by his hands left a bad taste in his mouth. He pushed the feeling away, filing it as useless and most likely an affect of the spell.

Kurama chuckled to himself. "No, I do not think it is a spell Hiei. I doubt she is powerful enough to put a spell on you without your notice."

Hiei frowned. "Then what the hell is it if not a spell?"

Kurama smiled slyly. "You like her."

Hiei's response was stunned silence. His eyes were wide and staring at Kurama; there was no way he could have fallen for that human girl, could there? No, _he hadn't_. He would not believe it.

"You are obviously delusional. There is no way I would fall in love with _her_." And with that, he was gone.

Kurama chuckled at the empty space in front of him. "I never said anything about love, Hiei."

* * *

Kagome beamed at the rush of air flowing through her hair, causing it to sway and flutter behind her. This was one of the reasons she absolutely loved convertibles; they just made you feel so free. Like nothing could bring you down. It was so refreshing! She giggled and turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"I love your car Sesshoumaru! Remind me to make you drive me around more." Sesshoumaru smiled at her from behind the wheel, looking at her for a few seconds before returning his eyes to the road.

"I shall remember that." He stayed quiet for a few minutes, staring at the road ahead of them. "Who were those boys?"

Kagome blinked at the question. She had been enjoying the view of the ocean from the cliff side road they were on and almost didn't hear it. Kagome held her hair back from her face as she turned her head to look at him. "Which boys?"

"The three who were with you at school."

"Oh! Those boys! They're some new friends I met, nothing to really worry about." Kagome reassured him. They really weren't anything to worry about. They were too nice to her to be dangerous. And plus, it's not like they could do any real damage to her if they tried; she doubted they had any kind of formal training when it came to fighting. The fact that she also fought demons on daily basis was also a bonus.

"Why do you ask?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "No reason."

Kagome left it at that as she turned her attention back to the seaside view she had been looking at. The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence, both enjoying each others company. Eventually they arrived at a secluded neighborhood that mostly consisted of upper class houses and mansions.

Sesshoumaru's was more on the mansion side.

"Wow… you live here aniki?" It really was amazing; she sometimes forgot that he was a Lord and well… rich.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in answer to her question and got out of the car. "Come, I want to show you something important." Kagome nodded and followed him into the mansion.

She was lead down corridor after corridor, turn after turn, that she eventually gave up trying to memorize the path back. She supposed she could just pull a maid off to the side and ask her for directions if it was necessary. Eventually they entered a room that Kagome assumed was Sesshoumaru's study.

Plopping down in a particularly comfy looking armchair, Kagome folded her legs and looked at Sesshoumaru. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru opened a drawer from behind his desk and pulled out the letter he had found earlier. He handed it to her.

Kagome looked over the letter a few times, not really finding anything of interest, mainly just informing her that someone had wanted them kidnapped. But who? She looked at Sesshoumaru questionably.

"Turn it over." So she did… and the paper slipped through her fingers as she saw the spider mark. It just _couldn't_ be possible that he had survived, but his mark was staring back at her from it's place on the floor.

"It can't be… We killed him!" They had all worked so hard to finally rid him from this world, and to see that he could be alive somewhere, right at this moment, had her shaking with rage. He should be dead!

All she could think about was finding him and killing him, _again_. And this time she would make sure that there was nothing left of him to have any chance of survival. She would purify his soul out of existence. She would _destroy_ him. She would—

A hand was placed over hers.

"Kagome, I understand how you feel, but you must calm yourself." She must have lost herself of her rage; her powers were growing just beneath the surface and if she had let her powers slip… she could have purified Sesshoumaru. She lowered her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I just… we all fought so _hard_…"

"And it will not be for naught." Sesshoumaru raised her chin so she was staring him in the eyes. "We defeated him once, we shall defeat him again."

Kagome smiled in response. "You're right. He'll go down again, just like he did in the past. After all, no one can defeat the great Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

Sesshoumaru gave a cocky smirk. "Of course."

"Now…" Kagome rose from the extremely comfy armchair straightened out her clothes. "I believe it's time for me to go exploring!" With that said, Kagome ran from the room, laughing as she turned the corner.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself. Kagome never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

"Wow…" It really was amazing how beautiful Sesshoumaru's house was. The hallways were covered with wallpaper reminiscent of a Victorian style house and no doubt expensive paintings lined the walls. Every so often she would pass a window that was at least three times her size framed by massive curtains.

After a few doors and windows, she would see a maid or butler standing against the wall, looking for all purposes like statues. She approached one after confirming in her head that she was lost.

"Ummm…" This one was reminded her of the classical butler; an old, kind man with white hair and a white mustache. But before she could grab his full attention, someone had called her name.

"Kagome!!" She was crushed into a hug as soon as she turned her head toward the voice.

"I'm so glad you're here Kaa-san! I was sooo bored; Sesshoumaru doesn't know how to have any fun." Shippou pouted. He pulled back from the hug and gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead as she giggled.

"Just who I needed: a big, strong fox to show me around this castle." Shippou gave a grin and puffed out his chest.

"No worries! I, Shippou, shall save you!" He grabbed her hand. "Come on, I know the perfect place to take you!" Keeping it at a pace Kagome could keep up with, Shippou pulled her down a corridor. Faster than she expected (probably because she was laughing her head off), she found herself in the middle of a huge kitchen.

"And what are we going to do here?" She looked around taking in all the appliances and fridges.

"We're going to bake your famous chocolate chip cookies of course." Kagome looked at him in surprise and then gave a short laugh.

"I should have known you were going to think with your stomach." Shippou just grinned back at her.

"Alright, alright, let's get started." Rolling up the sleeves on her uniform, Kagome got to work with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay cookies! Just a little mother/son thing there at the end. And Hiei is so confused, but he's a sexy confused, so no worries! Review!!


End file.
